PREVIEW FOR: Broken
by DryIce2288
Summary: A PREVIEW FOR A FMA CROSSOVER I'M WRITING. TELL ME WHAT IT SHOULD BE WITH! Ed was pulled into a portal while in god mode in laboratory 5. He is pulled into a world while trying to overcome a tragedy. How will he get back? Can he take revenge for what was taken from him while his past consumes him? Rated T because of Ed and his launguage.


**Alright! This is a preview of my new fanfic with one of my favorite characters of all time. Edward Elric.(Did I mention he is a BADASS!) He is also shown in full glory, with lots of CURSING! AND SHORT JOKES!(OH YEAH YOU AWESOME PIPSQUEAK!) This fanfic is actually gonna be a crossover I just can't decide what. Leave a vote on whichever. Keep in mind that Ed is gonna have to be interrogated. So I'm thinking about something I haven't even watched(and never will). Naruto. Only because I looked it up recently and saw that the characters would be diverse and just perfect to be in this. Only problem is that I don't know how to write the characters and that will take time. A couple I would be focusing on like Ibiki and Anko(for interrogation) mainly. If y'all want something different, please leave a review or tell me how to write their characters!**

Chapter 1

'SCAR!'

Ed looked up to see the mass-murderer on top of a hole in the wall. Anger washed over him, destroying any fear he previously contained. His knuckles turned white as he faced what had hunted Ed down for days. Now, he had even followed him to Lab 5? How crazy was this bastard anyway? Ed's eyes narrowed and bore straight into the unfazed man. Scar had spiky white hair that contrasted with his tan skin. A white X ran across his forehead. Scar was wearing his usual tan jacket and white shirt. Ed knew that this man was dangerous, no fuck that, highly dangerous. Scar had an arm that could turn a head inside out, more like blowing it up. Scar would call it a 'gift from god' and used it to avenge his dead countrymen. He was Ishbalan so it only made sense that he only killed State Alchemists, since they were responsible for the Ishbalan massacre. That's why Scar had been chasing Ed. He had even been close to killing him a couple times. A growl rumbled deep within Ed's throat as Scar started to speak.

"Take your brother and get out of here." Scar commanded.

Ed's eyes widened. 'This asshole isn't gonna kill me?' Ed thought. Ed's stubbornness rose abnormally(if that was even possible) and he yelled back.

"I don't need your help!"

"The older brother protects the younger brother!"

'Dammit, he's right...' Ed looked over to where Al lay. Al's armor was destroyed. Those goddamn homunculi had beaten the shit out of him. At least Al couldn't feel pain. He silently vowed to slowly kill the one who did it to him though, no one hurts his brother!

"I'm coming Al! JUST HOLD ON!" Ed's voice was barely above a scream as he broke into a run to save his brother.

"ED NO, WATCH OUT!" Al had yelled all the way across the room. His eyes slowly dimmed as he foresaw the inevitable. Lust gasped next to him, in full realization what was about to happen while Envy just smirked. Ed had forgotten about the flow of red water that was around him. Ed's foot made a tiny splash as it was engulfed by the ungodly substance. Something akin to electricity started to travel up Ed's body, causing him to stop in his tracks. Ed gazed down in horror.

"WHAT THE FU-AHHHHHHH!"

Ed roared in pain, before it turned into a bloodcurdling scream. Ed felt his body start to wither and shake uncontrollably while pain coursed through his body. He felt his Alchemic power rise to god level as his arm stiffened. He suddenly remembered his brother and turned his unforgiving gaze onto the homonculi halfway across the room. His eyes were ablaze with the pain, suffering, and hate that he had built up his past years, his mind focused on the task of killing his enemies, his body a mere pawn of destruction. Those damn monsters had been controlling him, using him as a tool. Just like the fucking military and Mustang. They weren't going to escape punishment. None of them were. He was about to inflict all the shit that had happened on them. The blue power that was killing him was also empowering him to the powers of a god, in an ironic sense. His arms quivered and twisted in unnatural ways as Ed unsuccessfully held back a scream.

* * *

Lust looked on to see some sort of blue bow, nocked with an arrow, appear in Ed's hands. Both were launched with ungodly speed as Lust twisted to dodge it. The bow hit a pipe flowing with red water as it sprayed into her eyes. Lust held a hand up in a protective way, shielding herself from the overpowered substance. That was the least of her problems. Edward Elric was being tortured by the water, which turned him into a very serious threat.

"Oh no... we have to get out of here!" She shouted to Gluttony and Envy.

"That boy now has the powers of a god! We can't stay here any longer!"

Envy had turned to Lust just as several stone fists rose out of the ground, forcing him to backflip.

"I DON'T GIVE A-"

Envy was cut short as the trio dove out of the way to avoid stone spikes driving through the ground, and towards them.

"ENVY! THIS DAMN PLACE IS A BATTLEFIELD!" Lust roared to Envy as Ed let another rage driven attack loose. Blue electricity was all over the room, snaking in jagged lines toward the boy.

Envy only snorted at Lust.

"Heh, well we aren't leaving until we kill something. SOMEONE HAD TO BE PUNISHED! WE FAILED AGAIN! I WANT MY FUCKING BODY BACK!" Envy's anger induced yell had pierced through the loud sound of things blowing up. Debris was littered across the ground. Sharp stones were virtually unavoidable to walk across. Envy only walked on them, not even faltering as another attack narrowly missed him.

Lust's eyes widened, wondering what he had in mind. She looked around trying to find who was actually in this hell hole. Her gaze rested on Ed's brother. Alphonse Elric. 'He's not actually going to kill Al right? There's no way Envy is that dense. We can use him to force Ed into submission. There is still hope!'

Lust looked on in horror as Envy stood over Al.

"STOP THIS ENVY!" Lusts voice grew quieter as she calmed herself down. "We can still use Alphonse as-"

"No Lust, this ends here."

Lust turned his face to Edward, plastering an evil smirk on his face.

"YO ELRIC, THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU CROSS WITH ME!"

Envy turned around and soon faced Al with a jagged stone.

"BROTHER, DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME, SAVE YOURSELF! GET YOUR ARM AND LEG BACK! AND JUST REMEMBER... I WILL ALWAYS LOVE-urk."

Al was cut off as Envy plunged the stone down on his seal, destroying the boys soul for eternity.

Envy's triumphant smirk was destroyed as Ed roared in anger, tears streaming forth from his eyes. Envy could only watch as a huge stone spike hit his stomach, sending him flying back into the wall.

"Bitch, I'm gonna kill you!" Envy screamed as he forced Al's body in front of Ed, who could only stare uncomprehendingly at the hunk of metal. Envy's eyes widened in realization. Ed no longer harbored feelings but anger in this state, most likely he could only remember a few things while entrapped by the water. Envy scurried back as another fist of stone erupted out of the ground.

"Envy..." He turned up to see Lust looking at him strangely.

"Do you know what you just did? Edward will search for you to the ends of the earth..."

Envy turned his smirk up to her.

"He doesn't know. He had no idea that his brother was dead. Stupid pipsqueak."

Envy started to laugh madly as Lust grabbed his arm.

"Gluttony, We are leaving!" The fat sin looked up to Lust and nodded. The trio of sins hurried out of a hole in the wall just as Armstrong burst through the wall opposite.

"SIR, IT'S EDWARD ELRIC!" Ross shouted over the roar of red water. She turned to see Armstrong muttering to himself.

"The water is doubling his alchemic power, even tripling." He turned to Ross.

"DO NOT APPROACH HIM, IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!" Armstrong feared what was about to happen. Ross was headstrong and deeply cared about Edwards well being. She just shook her head and pushed against the sheer power emanating from Ed. Ross was furious at Ed, he had gone to lab 5 with no backup. It's a wonder he wasn't dead right now. She looked up again to see Ed's body racked with spasms as his features contorted with massive amounts of pain. She grimaced and drove on harder, determined to reach the tortured boy. Just as Ross was about to reach Edward, she was blown back by a force greater than she even knew possible. A gasp came from Armstrong as he spied what seemed to be a portal, created by Ed himself. Ross shouted and screamed.

"ED! NO! Please don't do this." She looked on in horror. How was a kid being subjected to such a fate? Her eyes rested on Al, his eyes no longer sparkling with light. She gasped in horror as she saw what had become of him. Dead.

* * *

Most likely not on purpose. Ed gasped as electric pain seared through his stomach again, but what scared him was how he was being sucked into a black void. He couldn't control his path either. His eyes frantically ran around the room before seeing a battered piece of armor being sucked in with him. The scene etched itself into his memory, his brother was being dragged by wind as electricity ran around him.

"AL! ALPHONSE!"

Ed screamed as all his cuts reopened. The force of the portal ripping them open. His last thought before fading to black was that he hoped Al was alright.

***SIGH* Ugh this took SO LONG TO WRITE! And the exams have finally come. I literally will have next to no time to write so please go back up and read my what I said about the fanfic. I NEED HELP! Preferably Naruto would be best, but if you all have a different idea I'll be willing to hear(unless I change my mind) or you could tell me how to write Naruto chars? Anyways, see you in the next chapter! HOPEFULLY!**


End file.
